


Don’t Look at Anyone Else. Only Me.

by chittaprr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Dancer Winwin, Doyoung and Jaehyun are always fighting but they love each other don't worry, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Nakamoto Yuta, Johnny and Taeil are dating, Love Confessions, M/M, Sicheng is just shy, Taeten are Winwin's parents, Taeten are married, Taeyong is the mom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukhei and Jungwoo are nasty, Yuta is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprr/pseuds/chittaprr
Summary: Graduation is fast approaching for Korea University's star soccer player and captain, Nakamoto Yuta. He plans to be in Japan's national team in a few months' time but he's also planning in making Dong Sicheng his before he go.Sicheng wants to confess to his long time crush before he flies to Japan.Taeyong and Ten just want to see them get together.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sicheng, just go and give him the box. He’s obviously whipped for your ass and if he rejects you, I’ll personally come and beat him up. I don’t see the issue here, baby.”

 

 

“Beating him up would only result to him _HATING ME_. Are you even hearing yourself, mom? And the issue here is I am a big coward that gets tongue tied in front of my crush! It’s not that easy.” Sicheng whined, hugging a small package to his chest.

 

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes at the younger’s words. Spending another lunch break while Sicheng gush about his crush… That wasn’t in his daily schedule of activities in his four year stay in Korea University yet here we are, a year later and he hasn’t escaped the Chinese man. Not even once.

 

 

He blames himself for being so damn soft when it comes to Dong Sicheng, the baby of the whole Theatre Arts Department. He makes everyone giggly and googly eyed just by breathing. The man is talented as heck to the point that even his walking seems like he’s dancing. He’s THAT graceful as a person.

 

 

Another loud sigh from Sicheng made Taeyong look at him. He eyed the box Sicheng is holding. He knows that those are handmade chocolates that Sicheng spent two days prior in making. He is planning on giving them to Nakamoto Yuta, the university’s star soccer player and captain.

 

 

Sicheng has been sporting a big phat crush on the Japanese senior for a year. No one knows except Taeyong and his boyfriend Ten.

 

 

The thing is, Yuta is also crushing on Sicheng for that equal amount of time. It’s all thanks to the yearend program slash party the school always holds a year ago. Sicheng performed one of his traditional Chinese dance mixed with hip hop and since then, the Japanese star player hasn’t shut up about him.

 

 

Taeyong and Ten have been pushing Sicheng to gather all his courage to confess to him because Yuta will go to Japan to train as a professional soccer player for his country after he graduates. There’s only roughly four months left before graduation and if Sicheng doesn’t do this now, he’ll never have the opportunity to do it again. Unless he’s willing to fly to Japan and do it there which is as clear as SM Entertainment debuting NCT China in 2018.

 

 

“Chengie, you know you can always back out of this, right? Your dad will probably scold me for forcing you but I have heard from our Economics class that Yuta’s planning to go to Japan earlier than expected so he can practice more and make it to the nationals team by the end of the year. We don’t want you regretting not doing it but we also don’t want you uncomfortable.” He slid next to their self-proclaimed son’s side, placing his hand on top of Sicheng’s folded arms.

 

 

“I am aware, mom. It’s just the… Nerves, you know. And… Because of the thing… Before…” Sicheng trailed off, setting the box on the table.

 

 

Ah, _that thing_.

 

 

You see, Sicheng isn’t dumb that he looks adorable and almost everyone wants to take care of him and pamper him and all kinds of stuff. He used to be pretty confident about himself back in high school in China.

 

 

But one boy changed everything.

 

 

Wen Junhui is his name. He’s one of Sicheng’s friend and at some point of their friendship, he ended up liking him more than a gege.

 

 

Junhui is an ambitious young man. He wanted to pursue being an idol in Korea. So right after Sicheng decided he’ll confess to him, he packed up his bags and flew to Seoul.

 

 

It broke Sicheng so hard that he spent his senior year in high school not attending any social events in his school. His routine involved only school, dance practice and then go home. His parents aren’t that hovering but they did ask what was wrong. He finally told them and the next thing he knew, he’s on the next plane to Seoul days after he graduated. He wasn’t intending to go to Korea at all but his parents figured out that maybe their son needs a change of environment. And hey, why not fly him to the place where his first love went, right? Sounds like a foolproof plan.

 

 

Fortunately for him, he met his pseudo mom and dad in the form of Taeyong and Ten. Ten is also a foreigner, a Thai, a sophomore when they met. He helped Sicheng to adjust while the both of them taught him Korean and also English to help him talk to his English speaking classmates.

 

 

Yuta Nakamoto came into the picture when one day, he was sprinting towards Taeyong with a notebook in hand. Taeyong and Yuta were both juniors at that time. Yuta’s a Sports Psychology major so his department is not that involved with Theatre Arts. They shared one General Biology subject during Sicheng’s freshmen year, hence, the borrowing of notebooks from Taeyong.

 

 

Yuta’s… A very bright person. That’s what Sicheng likes to describe him. His smile, his healing smile, makes him weak at the knees. Whenever he would smile to Sicheng and say a lively ‘Hello, Winko-chan!’ he wants to melt into a puddle. And he doesn’t mind that Yuta calls him Winko-chan even if he found out that it’s usually used for girls. He doesn’t care as long as Yuta only calls him that.

 

 

“Earth to Sicheng? Baby? Are you listening to mom?” Taeyong huffed, crossing his arms at the young man.

 

 

“Yeah, I get it, mom. And I promised myself this is going to be the day. I just wished it’s easier.”

 

 

“You wished what is easier?” A voice behind them said.

 

 

Every fibre in Sicheng’s body went high alert mode. Anyone can recognise that voice anywhere inside the Korea University campus.

 

 

It’s Yuta.

 

 

He turned around only to be met by Yuta’s post-practice glory. His hair is wet; obviously he has to shower since he still has a couple of classes in the afternoon. It was also pulled back by a cloth headband, a face towel draped on his shoulders. He’s also wearing one of Sicheng’s favourite looks on him; a simple striped shirt and ripped jeans, accentuating his toned thighs, perfectly shaped by endless hours of running around the field and kicking goal after goal.

 

 

The soccer captain proceeded to put down his duffel bag on the table. “Mind if I join you here? I couldn’t find Johnny or the others and I found Tae here so might as well sit with you guys!”

 

 

Sicheng’s mind short-circuited at the situation and he sent a _PLEASE-HELP-ME_ look to Taeyong but the cheeky bugger knows that it’s a now or never moment so he smiled innocently before gathering his own things and shoving it inside his backpack and then standing up. “Actually, I’m on my way to go get Ten. We have a study session planned since it’s free period next.”

 

 

“B b but dad didn’t say anything about a study session…”

 

 

“See you later, baby!” Taeyong ruffled Sicheng’s hair before running away to God knows where, leaving the two alone.

 

 

The Chinese man kept his eyes on his lap, thankfully not forgetting to hide his gift. He could feel the awkward silence stretching and he wants to slap himself for being so cowardly.

 

 

“Will you be watching the game on Saturday?”

 

 

Sicheng had to look around, making sure if Yuta's actually asking him or anyone near him. It just sounds surreal that Yuta would ask him personally about him attending the Saturday game. “H huh? Are you asking me?” He asked, pointing to himself.  _Gee, thanks for stating the obvious, Dong Sicheng._

 

 

Yuta chuckled melodically, shifting his body so he’s facing the flustered sophomore. “Of course I’m asking you, silly~ It’s the finals so I want you to be there.”

 

 

Sicheng’s heart’s pounding so hard against his chest that he swears Yuta can actually hear it. “M m me? R really?”

 

 

“Aigoo, Winko-chan. Yes, you. Bring your parents, too! Johnny’s playing so might as well bring the whole gang. Doyoung, Taeil, Jungwoo and Yukhei are going, too! So please? I’ll see you there, okay?” Yuta pleaded with those gentle brown eyes. His eyes are always so gentle when he’s with Sicheng unlike when he’s in the field where his eyes are burning with determination to win and to show off what he has to offer.

 

 

 _Oh, God. He called me Winko-chan again… With that voice… And his eyes when he pleaded. What will I do? SAY NO?_ “Alright, Yuta hyung. I’ll be there!” He tried to smile, hiding the nervousness and hoping that Yuta won’t notice.

 

 

That made the Japanese man smiled widely, his eyes crinkling into crescents. “Thank you, Winko-chan~” He then stood up, slinging his duffel bag onto his shoulders. “I need to go. I think I know where to find Johnny now.”

 

 

A wave of relief finally washed over Sicheng and he was about to stand up a well when Yuta leaned down, his lips levelled to the young man’s ear. “I want you to scream the loudest for me on Saturday, mhm? Don’t look at anyone else. Only me.”

 

 

Yuta then pulled away just a little bit before placing a soft kiss on Sicheng’s hair, offering a smile before turning onto his heel and walking away, leaving the latter blushing brightly red.

 

 

 _D did that just happened?_  Sicheng's mind is a soup of mushy thoughts about the soccer captain. He hid his face on top of the table, putting the packaged chocolates back inside his bag and hugging it, squealing as he do so.

 

_Mom and dad are going to get nuts when they heard what happened. Also, WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR ON SATURDAY?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s now or never, baby. Go get your Troy.” He playfully nudged Sicheng.
> 
> “Uhm, babe. That’s basketball. Not soccer.” Ten interrupted.

_I can’t believe this is happening to me. I AM LATE! Stupid nap. Stupid exam. Stupid me!_ Sicheng said as he Naruto ran towards the university’s soccer field, holding his jacket close to his body. He can hear the roaring screams of the people at the bleachers and it only makes him run faster.

 

He never should have taken that nap. He should have gone with Doyoung, Jungwoo and Jaehyun when they said they’ll head out an hour earlier than they were supposed to go. In Sicheng’s defense, he had a 100-item midterm exam in Contemporary Music that morning and his brain is fried as it can be. He doesn’t think he can function if he won’t take even a teeny tiny nap.

 

He rushed to his dorm, looking forward to take a nap, only to find the three aforementioned waiting for him.

 

It made the Chinese male go into panic mode because he knows his friends has a habit of snooping around his stuff even if he’s not around. He’s hoping that they didn’t dig inside his dresser or else they’ll see what he’s hiding underneath his sweaters and boxer shorts.  _I'll be so screwed if they see that._

 

Doyoung’s head turned up when he opened the door, locking his phone and putting it on the coffee table. “Oh, you’re here! We’re wondering if we could go to the field early. We can get the best seats, too if we’re leave in half an hour.”

 

Jungwoo hummed in agreement, fingers fiddling with the couch pillow. “Yukhei also wants to meet up before the game. You know, some pre-game good luck.” His eyebrows moved weirdly and when Sicheng finally understood what that meant, he made a face.

 

“Y’all nasty, Woo.” Sicheng shivered, going to his fridge to take a bottle of water, gulping the entire contents down.

 

“Stop traumatising our baby, Woo.” Doyoung scolded.

 

“Why are you acting as we haven’t done it when you’re away for some debate competitions? Student council meetings outside of Seoul? Hello?” Jaehyun asked, feigning offended at his boyfriend. “I’m so hurt, bunny.”

 

“And this is why I can’t take you anywhere, Yoonoh. Stop acting like that. You know what I mean, you big peach baby.” The elder said sarcastically, turning back his attention to a weary looking Sicheng. “So? Will you come with us? We can give you like fifteen minutes to prepare. The game’s not in less than two hours.”

 

All the talk is making his head spin even more. Sicheng dragged his feet to his bedroom, flopping his body on the soft mattress of his bed. “I really want to go but I’m kinda beat from my midterm. I was actually planning on taking a nap before going to the game.”

 

With that, the trio said their goodbyes and see you laters to the tired young man, leaving Sicheng fast asleep. Thankfully, they aren't stupid to see how tired Sicheng looked.

 

He only woke up after hearing his phone ring violently inside his pocket, remembering he didn’t take it out before body slamming the bed a while ago. He let out a grunt and retrieved the phone from his pocket, eyes getting wide as he saw the time and Ten’s caller ID flashing on the screen.

 

Sicheng answered the phone in a hurry while standing up, opening his dresser and grabbing something from the bottom drawers. “DAD I AM SO SORRY I FELL ASLEEP I AM ON MY WAY I AM SO SORRY DAD-”

 

He heard Ten's soft chuckle at the end of the line as he listens to Sicheng rambling. “Baby. Chengie. Calm down! I was just worried that you didn’t show up with Dons and the others. You still have 10 minutes or so before the match so please hurry up, baby. And don’t forget what we talked about, okay? We’ll be by our usual spot at the bleachers. Take care.” Ten hung up after that.

 

The frazzled young man is in the middle of pulling his sweatshirt off of him, donning on one of Yuta’s soccer shirt which Johnny gave him. Yes, the soccer team’s vice captain Johnny Suh and Yuta’s bestfriend.

 

Apparently, Johnny also can’t take Yuta’s talking on and on about his crush towards Sicheng so he teamed up with Taeyong and Ten in getting them together. He can smell Yuta’s sandalwood scent, cologne and laundry detergent from the shirt and it would normally make Sicheng be emotional and mushy but he has a game to rush to. He then grabbed his jacket and started sprinting.

 

He made it finally to the soccer field. The game already started and he can hear the whole crowd cheering for Yuta, Johnny and Yukhei, their university’s star players. He held his breath as he watches the man of his dreams run around the field and just be in his element. Yuta’s forehead shone with sweat but it only made him look hotter in Sicheng’s eyes.

 

“SICHENG! OVER HERE!” He heard Taeyong’s voice over the screaming mass of people by the bleachers. The young man then started to walk towards to where they are, finally sitting down, feeling the burn from his legs. _This is probably the reason I cannot be an athlete. It’s so different from dancing._

The crowd suddenly erupts in a loud cheer as KU scored a goal, courtesy of Yukhei. Jungwoo is waving his banner of #19 WONG and to Sicheng’s horror, he is wearing one of Yukhei’s soccer shirts.

 

Blood drained from his face, causing him to being his coat closer to his body. _I feel like I’m going to pass out._

“Baby. You are wearing it, right?” Taeyong whispered after they all are seated down, tapping his coat. “Yuta keeps fanning his head towards our direction when you weren't here yet, you know.”

 

Sicheng sighed audibly, his eyes now searching for the soccer captain and ah, there he is.

 

The Chinese man’s heart beats hard against his chest as he focuses on Yuta. This is, as what Yuta calls it, his prime state. See, Yuta is not much of a studious student unlike Sicheng who is in Korea University because of an academic scholarship. For the most part, he’s average and there’s nothing wrong with that at all. But nothing his academic track record cannot even compare to how passionate the Japanese man is to soccer and sports in general.

 

His hair is now in a ponytail to keep the hairs out of his face, his forehead covered in a thin film of sweat. He’s breathing erratically, catching his breath when the other team called for a timeout, looking fired up in winning this game. Sicheng can’t help but blush at how fit Yuta is especially when he’s wearing that soccer uniform. The man’s hard work can be seen in his form and his muscular thighs and legs, exerting energy as the game resumes after the short break.

 

Sicheng glanced at the scoreboard and to no one’s surprise, they’re leading. In the other team's defense, it's just a friendly game between Korea University and a local high school’s soccer league to help the young aspiring players get a good grasp on what happens when university comes into their view and you still want to play. KU’s team is not showing mercy as they score goal after goal but not forgetting to give encouragements to their opponent.

 

They scored a goal again and Yuta fist pumped, turning around, his eyes scanning the screaming crowd. Sicheng and Yuta’s eyes met at that moment and he swears the man gave him a wink before running about again.

 

“Did Yuta oppa just wink at someone?” Sicheng heard someone ask, a girl who’s probably Yuta’s fangirl while trying to hide his tomato-like face.

 

“He did! Maybe it’s one of the seniors at his classes. I bet it’s Sooyoung unnie.”

 

“But isn’t she with someone else? The guy from Music? Sungjae oppa?”

 

“They broke up already. So yeah, she’s single and Sooyoung unnie is too pretty so reject. I don’t think Yuta will reject her. They’ll look good together.”

 

“Excuse me, you girls. Yes, Yuta did wink at someone and he didn’t do it for any of you or anyone else so take a hike and shut up.” Taeyong furiously said loudly for the girl to hear, waving his forefinger in front of her to see, Sicheng looking at his momyong with wide eyed expression.

 

“Hey hey hey, babe. Calm down-” Ten tried to appease the said boyfriend, making him sit down before tapping Sicheng’s shoulder. “Mom’s all frustrated again. He usually hates it when they completely ignore that Yuta likes you.” The Thai man started to give Taeyong’s back gentle rubs before whispering to Sicheng’s ear. “Guess Yuta got all the luck he’s going to need.” He said, smiling fondly at him.

 

It only made Sicheng blush harder.

 

And it looks like Ten’s right. Yuta was much more smiley at this game, much more energetic. Sicheng doesn’t want to assume it’s because of him but it doesn’t help at making him feel at ease.

 

It’s only a few minutes til the game ends and Sicheng hasn’t gathered the courage to bust open his coat, show the world how he also likes Nakamoto Yuta. His palms are damp from all the nervous energy and Taeyong noticed that.

 

“Baby. The game’s about to end.” He said softly. “You know the plan, right?”

 

Sicheng isn’t even that sure about this plan but he nodded anyway. He knows everyone’s right.

 

“It’s now or never, baby. Go get your Troy.” He playfully nudged Sicheng.

 

“Uhm, babe. That’s basketball. Not soccer.” Ten interrupted.

 

“Is anyone going to care? They’ll end up kissing right after it so I say go with the plan. Go Team Yuwin!” Taeyong said firmly, Ten facepalming at the amalgamation of Yuta and Sicheng’s nickname into one.

 

Sicheng is regretting about the choice of his pseudo parents.

 

_But is he really?_

 

They have been nothing but supportive and respectful of his decisions.

 

He is not scared. He’s nervous. Those are two different things.

 

He glanced at the clock again. The match is about to end soon.

 

Yuta is kicking the ball towards their team’s goal and it’s going to be a sure score, ending the match with them winning the friendly game.

 

Sicheng didn’t know what came over him but he was like _FUCK IT I LIKE YUTA NAKAMOTO SO MUCH_ and stood up, shrugging the coat off and cupping his hands over his mouth. “GO GET THAT GOAL, SUPERSTAR! GO GET IT FOR ME!” He shouted just as Yuta was about to kick the ball, shocking the whole bleachers because of this shy and silent boy from Theatre Arts, finally cheering. Even if it was only for one person.

 

Yuta kicked the ball, scoring that goal and turning to the direction of the voice.

 

And he swears that he was met by the most beautiful smile ever, the love of his life wearing his soccer shirt, number 28 visible from the distance.

 

The crowd’s screams and greetings of congratulations don’t matter.

 

What matters the most is how Sicheng ran from the bleachers down to the field, literally jumping at Yuta and giving him the sweetest kiss on the lips, earning a loud “AWWWWWWWWW THAT IS SO CUTE” from his teammates and from their friends.

 

“Hi, I’m Sicheng and I like you so much, Nakamoto Yuta.” The boy in his arms said as he pulled away, chest heaving breaths.

 

Sicheng felt Yuta pulled him closer, foreheads touching, a wide smile across his lips. He tightened his arms around Sicheng’s waist before saying softly “Hello, I’m Yuta and I want to take you out on a date. Will you let me?”

 

He nodded happily, wrapping his arms around Yuta’s neck. “Yes, I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like the ending!!! uwu let's celebrate new year with yuwin!!! it's self-indulgent because hOLY FUCK WAYV IS OUT AND TEN AND SICHENG AND YANGYANG AND EVERYONE IN THAT GROUP AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> a bitch is dead and that bitch is obviously me. LET US MAKE 2019 NCT AND WAYV'S YEAR! LET'S GO!

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i am kinda back because it's the Christmas break and this is just a lil something hehehehehe i am such a trash for yuwin you don't understand.
> 
> hoping everyone celebrated Christmas very well this year!


End file.
